bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
People Like Them Just Get a Free Pass
is the fourth episode of Big Brother 16. Episode Summary With the game reset after Connor's eviction, Danny, Nicholas, and Rob came together for the "M.A.D." Alliance. At the fourth Head of Household competition, "Buzzkilled", HouseGuests endured hours of waiting for alarms to sound. When the alarm sounded, they must hit their buzzer, with the last person in each round to hit their buzzer getting eliminated from the competition. The last HouseGuest standing became the new Head of Household. Nicholas won his second Head of Household competition of the season. Nicholas also found an Extra Vote on the treasure map, but it came with a twist. He must sacrifice the next eviction vote he casts in order to obtain the extra vote. With his second Head of Household win under his belt, Nicholas felt as though his best move going forward was to target floaters. At the nomination ceremony, Nicholas nominated Antoine and Najim for eviction. During the Power of Veto Player Pick, Jared and Rob were drawn to compete, and Antoine used the HouseGuest's Choice Chip to have Danny join them. The HouseGuests then took part in the "Music Monotony" Power of Veto competition. In this competition, HouseGuests competed in their Diary Rooms. When ready, they were given ten audio clips of songs spoken in monotone. Their job is to identify the title and artist of each song being spoken. Each correct answer will earn them one point. The HouseGuest who identifies the most songs and artists in the fastest time will win the Power of Veto. Nicholas was the winner. At the Veto Meeting, Nicholas decided to leave his nominations the same. For the second vote in a row, the House was evenly divided on who to evict. The "HoofHearted" alliance hoped to keep Najim, while some of the others wanted to keep Antoine. At the eviction, both Dan and Rob failed to submit a vote on time and received their first strikes. In the end, the "HoofHearted" alliance prevailed, and Antoine was evicted by a close 4-3 vote. Day 21 *Head of Household Competition #4 :: Challenge: Buzzkilled :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests waited for the alarm to sound. When it did, they had to hit their buzzer. The last HouseGuest to hit their buzzer in each round would be eliminated, with the last HouseGuest standing being crowned the new Head of Household. *Head of Household Competition #4 - Results! :: Winner: Nicholas Day 22 *Nomination Ceremony #4 Day 23 *Power of Veto Competition #4 :: Challenge: Music Monotony :: Description: In this competition, HouseGuests listened to ten clips of songs spoken in monotone. The HouseGuest to identify the most songs and artists in the fastest time won the Power of Veto. *Power of Veto Competition #4 - Results! :: Winner: Nicholas Day 25 *Power of Veto Ceremony #4 Day 28 *Eviction Night #4 Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia